Eschallus Desert - Ranks
Eschallus Desert King (x1) - Nazirah * The leader of the paladins and rightful king of the Eschallus Desert; this rank is only available through the royal bloodline. They must have a vast amount of knowledge on customs, traditions, politics, etc. on other herds/villages/cities as they are often leading the aid to them. It’s encouraged that they remain politically neutral and remain outside of squabbles. Their main mission is to rid the land of demons, not become caught up in other horses’ issues. The king is encouraged to find a potential mate to produce offspring before they are 30. Eschallus Desert King Heir (x1) - name * The heir to the Eschallus Desert by royal bloodline; typically the first born male identifying equine in the family. They begin their training at the young age of four, learning politics, customs, traditions, and laws of their kingdom as well as several others to give them a vast amount of knowledge. Training to become the next king is extremely taxing mentally and physically. The future king must be powerful, intelligent, and a revered leader. The heir is often seen in the presence of the current king and isn’t allowed into battle until they are at least 10 years old (earlier is acceptable if the current king died). Generals (x2) * Also act as advisors to the king, generals are trusted with the training of paladins. They respond directly to the king and their loyalty never wavers. During battle, they are often seen flanking the king at the head of battle. Generals have had to prove themselves to the king through battle. New generals are only introduced through challenge by other paladins. Should the general lose, their rank is stripped from them and they are given the option of becoming a paladin again or exile. Paladins (limitless) * Paladins wear to uphold justice and righteousness; to stand with what is morally correct in the world against the encroaching darkness; and to hunt the forces of evil wherever they lurk. Considered to have the gift of light, but do not carry light magic. They have healing powers and are excellent in combat, able to train their bodies and minds for whatever justice they fight for. Paladins are required to retire when they can no longer serve their king in battle (typically late 30’s, early 40’s). Should a paladin be inhibited/disabled (e.g.: permanent limp, loss of limb (and refusal to replace), etc.) and can no longer serve in battle, they are forced to retire. Healers (x3) * Healers are not required to fight demonic beings; they are often present on the battlefield to aid fallen and wounded paladins. All healers require a vast knowledge of medical procedures and remedies. They are highly respected and intelligent, able to think on their feet and act quickly to potentially save lives. Healers begin their training at a young age and have no set retirement age. Clothing, Accessories, etc. * Generally, function over fashion is favorable by the paladins and their king because they’re constantly on the move. Clothing gets worn down, torn, burned, or damaged in other ways. Precious, personal clothing is advised to be kept in saddle bags for safekeeping, or better yet, have nothing that you highly value in your possession. Hoods, shawls, cloaks, and robes are common attire to act as protection against the harsh sunlight reflected off the dunes in the Eschallus Desert. Bright colors are rare, as they often fade quickly in the direct sunlight; neutral shades of brown or black are best suited for the desert. * Armor, weapons, helmets, etc. are common to be worn by paladins. Items that will protect and help fight demons are highly sought after. Some items can be purchased from travellers, villages specializing in blacksmithing and weaponry, or merchants on the move. Other items are often gifted to the paladins on rare occasions as a wordless way of thanking them for their service. * Almost all paladins have similar structure to one another; they must be powerful, fast, and adaptable to continue their fight against the demons. It’s common to see large horse breeds such as draft breeds.